Everyday that comes
by Tacosaurus
Summary: Love, friendship, hurt and comfort are just a few of the things we face along the paths we take in life. Sometimes we just need to take everyday as it comes and create something brighter out of the dark. Follow the Arthur cast (plus ocs) through the ups and downs that help them learn and grow. ONESHOT SERIES.


**Hey guys! I found out, after doing a quick bit of googleling, that there was an Arthur archive! I've read some of DarkAngelSnapeLover' s oneshots and wanted to do some. Here's mine!**

 **Based off the oneshot list By DASL.**

* * *

 **The new girl.**

The class was alive with the sounds of chatter. Every conversation varied from Bionic Bunny to sparkly things. It was only until Mr Ratburn entered with _her_ did the voices drop. "Class, this is Alexandria Didina the latest addition to our class. Please give her a warm welcome! Alexandria, sit here for me please." Mr Ratburn gestured to the empty chair next to Alan Powers. The grey squirrel shyly nodded as she mooched to her seat. She placed her backpack down next to her and tried not to hear the whispers. Ducking her head, Alexandria sighed as she attempted to listen to Mr Ratburn. "Right then. Please write down today's homework due in for tomorrow." The class groaned.

Buster leaned over the table and whispered "Hey, I'm Buster Baxter. I like your name. It sounds like a brand of ice cream..." This caused Alexandria to give a small smile.

"Thanks... Your name sounds like a book character's." Alexandria immediately wished the ground would swallow her whole no sooner had the words left her mouth. She blushed awkwardly, choosing to remain silent for the next two hours.

* * *

At break, Arthur and all his friends sat at their usual spot, surveying the new girl as she sat on her own, fiddling with her red hair. "What's her problem? Are we too good to talk to?" Francine remarked brashly, hanging upside down on the climbing frame. Muddy scoffed.

"She's jealous of us. That's why she's sitting over there. She's too lazy to come over here..."

"Maybe she's just shy?" Arthur tried to reason.

"She could at least try to socialise!" Muffy shot a glare at Alexandria who turned her head away. "Rude."

"Awh, c'mon guys. She's not that bad. I talked a little bit to her. She's quite nice. This is her first day today..." Buster added. Before they could discuss anymore, the bell rang. Alexandria ran off quickly. Muffy smirked.

"See? She's anti-social. C'mon, let's get in before Mr Ratburn sets us extra homework." They all rushed in, leaving their conversation for now.

* * *

Lunch rolled by pretty quickly. Before the class knew it, they were sitting with chocolate milk cartons and the special lunch of the day : Cheeseburger and chips. Muggy stared at Alexandria opening a red lunch box from another table. "Look, who does she think she is, parading round with that thing?" The others looked over at the girl taking a bite of a sandwich.

"Our food isn't up to her standards too, huh?" Francine said loudly in the new girl's direction.

"Hey, Buster. You're alien theory might be right here!" Muggy chortled.

Alexandria swallowed before feeling sick. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry anymore. She shut her lunchbox, blinking away tears. She walked away, wishing she was at home.

Arthur looked angrily at Muggy and Francine. "Guys, that wasn't very nice! How would you feel if people made fun of you like that?" The girls looked at each other, guilty.

"I guess we should apologise..."

"You're right Francine." Muffy sighed.

* * *

Ladonna was swinging on the climbing frame, having finished her lunch early, when she spotted the new girl. "Hey!" She called out. The new girl jumped before waving back a little. Ladonna jumped down and walked over to Alexandria. "I'm Ladonna! You're Alexandria, right?" When the grey squirrel nodded, looking down at her white and blue trainers, Ladonna frowned in concern. "Are ya alright?"

"Just nervous about starting here. I mean, everyone fits in and I stick out like a sore thumb..."

"Awh, shucks! I'll let ya in on a lil' secret of mine but ya can't tell anyone!"

"I won't..." Satisfied with this answer, Ladonna beckoned Alexandria closer.

" On mah first day here, I was nervous too! I could of ate my own hat! I told everyone stories about my life to get everyone ta like me but then I ran outta stuff to say so I made up some stories. THAT got me in trouble with my friends. They didn't trust me when I said I saw a rare bird which lead to my woolly hat getting stolen! By a raccoon! I learnt that I should just be myself and not overstrech the truth."

"Well, that was comforting but it doesn't really help me feel better about the things people said about me..."

"Jus' ignore 'em! People say all sorts for different reasons. Whether it's because you're the new kid or you've got a new shiny gadget, you've just gotta take it in ya stride! Remember, sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me."

"That's it! I'm sure the people will apologise anyway!" The bell rang. "Let's get ta class! C'mon!" Ladonna grabbed Alexandria' s hand, leading her to class. Alexandria smiled softly, the day feeling better already.

* * *

"Um, Alexandria?" Francine called as the grey squirrel entered the classroom with Ladonna. Alexandra shot a worried look to Madonna, who urged her to go and talk to Francine and Muffy. Taking a deep breath, Alexandria walked over to hear what the pair wanted to say now. "We're sorry for saying those mean things about you." Muffy started.

"Yeah. It was wrong to make you feel bad about yourself..." Francine finshed, tracing small circles on the table. Alexandra smiled at them, giving a nod.

"It's okay. I'll see you around!" They watched her go to her seat, relieved that she hadn't shunned their apology. From the other side of the room, Ladonna beamed, glad that everything had worked out okay.


End file.
